Tis the Season
by Seiyuki Narimaru
Summary: It's the holiday season in Magnolia and all of the children eagerly await Santa Claus. Her list only had one thing on it and that was a sibling she could play with. Her gift came early and now she wanted to know how Santa made the babies. It must have been magic! A separate workshop! She'd have to ask her father what happens there...


Tis the Season

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: I figured I would try something more lighthearted. This idea popped into my head and I figured why not! Since this is the holiday season, I figured why not make it holiday themed? Be kind :)

Oh, I don't own Fairy Tail. That honor belongs to Hiro Mashima and I'd like for him to stop playing with my Jerza feelings :(

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Unexpected Gift<p>

The four children ran through the snowy park in Magnolia, throwing snowballs at each other. A blonde haired boy blew fire at every attack he could despite a girl's attempt to build a defense against him. The dark haired girl made a circle with her left hand and pushed her arms forward.

"Solid Script: Snow!"

He ducked the onslaught and ran towards her with a grin. He stepped into a puddle of water, but his feet wouldn't move forward. Another girl emerged from the puddle and she simply stared at him. She placed her right fist into her left palm and closed her eyes.

"Ice Make: Cannon!"

She went down on one knee as the cannon formed in her arms. The dark haired girl behind her began putting snowballs into the cannon, preparing them for launch. He sucked in a breath and blew at the ice around his feet. The ice melted and he started running away from them.

"Fire the cannon, Ame!"

The cannon holder, Ame, giggle and fired the snowballs towards the running boy. The dark haired girl behind her chuckled in amusement and continued loading the cannon. The boy fell as snowballs hit his back and Ame recalled her cannon. They ran over to him, assuming he had been hurt, but he shoved their faces in the snow.

"You girls are absolute bullies!" He shouted and ran again.

"You get back here, Tatsuki! You started this!" The dark haired girl yelled, running after him. "Now we're just going to finish it! Come on, Ame! You go get Haru so she can stop him!"

Ame nodded and ran in the opposite direction to the girl sitting beneath the tree. She approached her slowly, wanting to get her on the winning side. "Haru?" She asked cautiously. "Tatsuki's winning and your help is needed!"

The blue haired girl looked up from her snowball crafting and grinned. A glow surrounded her and she changed into battle attire. Ame clasped her hands together and grabbed snowballs. They ran towards Tatsuki as he ducked the dark haired girl's onslaught. Ame caught him in water again and threw the snowballs at him. He tried to shield his face and laughed at them.

"Had to call for back up Ame? Ayumi?" He teased. "Play fair!"

"We will when you stop using magic!" Ayumi countered.

"Let's call a truce for now!" Tatsuki said, waving an imaginary flag.

The girls looked at each other and Haru changed back into her regular clothes. Ayumi cast her snowball aside and Ame sat in the snow with a grin. They all put their hand in the middle and announced their temporary truce. Tatsuki looked at the girls before he leaned back in the snow. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of their heavy breathing from the snow battle. He looked up at the clear sky and smiled to himself. They were all different yet they shared something. Their parents were all prestigious mages of Fairy Tail and like their parents, the children had grown close. Close enough that they considered themselves brothers and sisters. Unfortunately, at the current time, he was the only boy in the group. Being surrounded by girls made Tatsuki Dragneel feel like a king, but at the same time, he feared them all. Especially her. Haruka Fernandes.

"My mom's having another baby," he finally said, breaking the silence.

Ame lifted her head and folded her legs beneath her. The snow brushed against her legs and she smiled. "Ame's mom is having one, too," she said. "Ame heard her dad talking about it."

"I'm going to be a big sister, too." Ayumi said. "Dad says about a month from now."

"You guys are lucky," Haru sighed. "I wish I could be a big sister."

Ame looked at her and shifted closer to the sad looking girl. "But you are a big sister, Haru. You're Ame's big sister! And Ayumi's too!"

"Ame's right," Ayumi agreed. "Besides, we all have that guy over there as the protective big brother of us all."

"That's right!" Tatsuki declared. "It's my job to protect you!"

"I suppose you're all right," Haru smiled softly. "It's tough to see Tatsuki as an older brother despite his constant defeats."

Tatsuki fell back on the snow and scoffed. "I let you win."

"All fifty times?" She questioned.

"You kept count!?"

Haru laughed and stood up with her hands on her hips. "Well, of course! How could I not!?"

"You sound like your dad when Haru's mom beats him up," Ayumi laughed.

The girls laughed and Tatsuki sighed in defeat. His father was an amazing dragon slayer yet he still cowered in fear of the deadly requip mage. They all did. Even his mother threatened to get Ms. Erza if he didn't behave himself. It was actually pretty funny. Ms. Erza had even scared Ame's dad and he looked like no one scared him.

"My mother is the mighty Titania! It'll take a lot to knock her down!"

* * *

><p>"Pregnant?"<p>

Erza Scarlet looked away from the window in shock from the spoken words. She simply couldn't believe it. Having Haruka was a miracle as she had two miscarriages prior. She had thought all hope was lost until Haruka was born. For her to hear that she was pregnant again made the hardened mage shed a tear. She didn't think she would be able to get pregnant again.

"I can't believe it," she said quietly. "Another baby."

The male next to her placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. The news was music to his ears. His fear surfaced again, but he couldn't let it show. He needed to be strong for his family.

"Haruka can be a big sister," he smiled. "She's been asking for quite some time."

"Jellal, do you think we can handle this after all the heartbreak? Haruka's a miracle."

"I'm sure we can."

She nodded and held his hand, looking up at the medical mage before her. "Ms. Porlyusica, how far along am I?"

The pink-haired woman looked up from a chart and narrowed her eyes. "About 5 weeks. Don't go being reckless and taking on missions you have no business handling. Let this young man handle it. Due to your previous pregnancies, you need to rest as much as possible. Do everything that you did with Haruka."

"O-of course," she stammered quietly.

"Have you been feeling any differently?"

"I've had some nausea and cravings, but nothing too bad," she admitted. "Sometimes I do feel more tired than usual, but I haven't been sleeping well."

Porlyusica frowned at the young woman and sighed. "Well, that needs to change. Do not stress out. Go home and get some rest. I want to see you in four weeks for another checkup to ensure everything has been progressing normally."

Erza nodded and stood up with Jellal's outstretched hand. The Fairy Tail mages thanked Porlyusica for her help and retreated from the room. Once the door closed behind them, Jellal turned to face Erza with a hardened expression.

"You heard her," he said sternly. "No missions."

"But, I'm fine, Jellal," she protested.

"Listen to her," he pleaded. "Just please."

She looked at his eyes, finding the fear behind them and sighed. There was nothing she could do but listen. As much as she wanted to work, she could no longer do so. She knew the cause of the issues, but she never wanted to be out of work. This was not up for debate and her husband's tone of made that clear.

"Okay," she resigned. "I won't leave the city."

"I can live with that," he smiled, hugging her closely. "Haruka's going to be so excited."

His mind went back to his daughter's birth and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He had been terrified, but when she had finally arrived, he fell in love instantly. Her blue hair and chocolate colored eyes made his heart skip a beat. He could never say no to his princess. Watching her grow up had been an experience he wouldn't trade for anything. He couldn't wait to do it again.

"Lucy's having her baby next month," Erza said, interrupting his thoughts. "Juvia and Levy won't be far behind. I can't believe we're all pregnant together again. It's like you guys plan this."

"And based on the results, none of you dislike this."

* * *

><p>The group wandered through Magnolia with the others following behind her. They wanted to get to the guild and warm up as quickly as possible. Ayumi had her coat back on while Tatsuki rubbed his bare arms to keep warm. Ame had been the only one not bothered by the cold. She was wearing shorts and flip flops for crying out loud. Haru pulled her scarf back up over her face and pulled her hat down. Her cloak kept her warm for the most part and she sighed inwardly. It was cold, but for some reason, it didn't seem to bother her much.<p>

They finally reached the front doors of Fairy Tail and Tatsuki pushed the doors open. The group rushed inside and Haru saw Tatsuki's mother sitting at a table alone. She looked like she had just gotten there judging by the way she blew air into her hands to warm them. Haru walked over to her, pulling her scarf down and sitting across from her.

"Hi, Ms. Lucy. How is the baby?" She asked with curiosity in her chocolate orbs.

"The baby is doing well, Haruka." Lucy smiled. "We will all get to meet her soon."

Tatsuki groaned loudly, "I'm gonna get bossed around by another girl."

"Why aren't you wearing a coat, Tatsuki?" His mother chastised. "Having fire running through you doesn't make you immune to cold."

Ame and Ayumi laughed at his pout and ran off to find their own parents. Ame received weird stares for her choice of clothing considering the weather, but she simply skipped along to find an older version of her in front of the request board. Haru stayed behind with Lucy, feeling the baby kick. She smiled widely and placed her hand back in her lap.

"I wish I could be a big sister," she said quietly. "If I knew where babies came from, I could help mama!"

_If I had a little sister, I would be the best._

Lucy looked at the young girl and smiled gently. She knew what Erza and Jellal had been going through, but she also knew that they had taken a visit to Porlyusica. She hoped that fate worked with them.

"Do you know where babies come from, Ms. Lucy?"

Lucy blushed and cleared her throat. There was no way she could answer that question and placed a hand against her forehead. "I think that's a question better suited for your parents, Haru."

"Oh," she said disappointedly. "Stop before you set the guild on fire again, Tatsuki!"

The celestial mage looked at her son with a defeated look on her face. Haru stalked towards him and pulled him by the ear. He hit the floor and folded his arms as Haru held her hands on her hips. She glared at him and Lucy couldn't help but chuckle. When she first came in, she looked like a little mini version of Mystogan minus the magic staves and strange outfit. It took a lot of restraint for her not to laugh. When she pulled the scarf down, Haruka looked exactly like Erza. It was like watching them grow up all over again.

"You're not the boss of me!" He protested. "I'm older than you!"

Haru flicked her hair over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out. "That means nothing when you can't beat me."

Tatsuki flushed in embarrassment and turned his nose up at her. "Whatever."

"Don't bother." A male voice sighed. Tatsuki looked up to see his father chuckling. "Those Scarlet women are scary. I think your mother hired them to keep us in line."

"I heard that, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. She made her way over to them to make them pay, but even her walk had them laughing.

"You walk like a penguin, Mom."

Lucy scoffed and made her way to a nearby table. Natsu helped up his son up and followed her over. They were soon joined by Levy, Juvia, Gray and Ame. Haru had been the only one without her mother, but she wasn't sad. Her parents were never away for long. She knew they would be joining them soon.

"I can't believe how quickly time passed. It's already the holiday season! Are you ready to welcome your girl to the world, Lucy?" Ayumi's mother asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Levy. I want to be able to see my feet again!"

Levy laughed and rubbed her own swollen stomach. "I hear that. Gajeel's been laughing at how I have to walk. I can't wait to give birth. Lily's been the only one on my side!"

"These two," Lucy gestured between Natsu and Tatsuki, "Have been telling me I walk like a penguin. I don't waddle! Happy just calls me fat."

"Juvia doesn't have that issue with Gray-sama. He never makes fun of her walk."

The women turned to look at the water mage and glared at her. A dark-haired man next to her cleared his throat and looked away. Juvia narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms.

"Gray-sama!" She exclaimed. "You make fun of Juvia? Juvia's only like this because of you!"

"I don't make fun of you to your face," he admitted. "Besides, you didn't complain during the process."

"That doesn't make it better, Gray." Levy sighed. "You men should have to go through this."

"Hell no. I'll take a pass on that, Shrimp."

Levy looked up to see her husband approaching with Ayumi on his shoulders. The little girl rested her head on top of her father's hair and he kneeled down to let her off. She slid down his back and kissed his cheek before making her way to her mother.

"Yeah, I agree with Gajeel for once," Natsu said. "Doesn't sound like a fun time."

"Agreed," Gray said, stripping his shirt off. "Is anyone else hot?"

"What are you doing stripper!? There are children in here!" Natsu yelled.

"Who are you calling a stripper you flame brain!?"

"Do I need to separate you two?"

Natsu and Gray felt the chill in the air and they froze. They both shrank back into their seats slowly and hoped that the voice they heard had been in their minds. Neither one of them wanted to look towards the direction, but their fears were confirmed with Haru's excitement.

"Mama! Papa!" Haru called. "You're finally back!"

Haru nearly leapt into her father's arms and he hugged her tight. She kissed his cheek and grinned at him. "I almost punished Tatsuki!" She said proudly. "He was going to set the guild on fire again!"

"Was not," Tatsuki grumbled.

"Yes you were," she countered. "Your roar was going to destroy the guild again!"

"You might be exaggerating, Haru. I didn't destroy the guild before! I merely burned down a quarter of it!"

Haru's father watched her with pride and he shook his head. She really was just like her mother. She just had his hair. "You certainly are just like your mother," Jellal chuckled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Erza glared playfully.

"She's got your disciplinary gene, Erza." Natsu grumbled. "Scarlet women."

"Can't get away with anything now," Gray mumbled.

"Now?" Lucy questioned. "You haven't gotten away with it for years! Stop pouting you two. It's like you're four years old."

"Juvia agrees. Behave yourself, Gray-sama, or else."

Gray stared at her, acknowledging the empty threat and gulped. He knew that threat. That wasn't something he wanted to be on the receiving end of. She'd stop doing fun things and he didn't want that.

"Fine," he grumbled. "No need to play dirty."

Erza looked at the couple and chuckled quietly. After all these years, she was still a mediator for Natsu and Gray. Unfortunately, for the next few months she would be unable to take that role. She sighed inwardly before looking up at the rest of the table.

"You okay, Erza?" Lucy asked with concern. She had never seen the requip mage so distracted and hoped that she didn't receive bad news.

"Well," Erza began, feeling more courage at the grip of Jellal's hand on her own. She faced Haru and smiled gently. "You get to be a big sister, Haruka."

"I do? Santa's bringing me a sister!?" Her eyes gleamed with happiness and she hugged her mother tightly. "Best news ever!"

Erza patted her head and her smile widened. Jellal smiled at the two and let them have a moment of their own. They were his two favorite women and he couldn't have been happier. He did secretly hope the child was a boy. It wouldn't hurt to have a little balance in the house. Of course, if the child turned out to be a boy, it would matter not.

"So, I asked Ms. Lucy something and she said it would probably be better if I had asked you."

"Oh?" Erza raised an eyebrow in concern. "Is something the matter?"

Haru shook her head and looked down at her mother's stomach. "I just wondered where babies came from. Does Santa make them in his workshop?"

Jellal forced his gaze to his daughter and his face flushed. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Oh how he wished Doranbolt could erase that question from her memory. He simply wasn't ready to deal with this. She was far too young! The other adults at the table stared wide-eyed and the children leaned forward. They looked like they wanted to hear the answer too.

"Yeah!" Tatsuki chimed in. "I wanna know! I think Santa's a dragon! I mean how else could he fly around delivering babies!?"

"Ame wishes to know the answer to this question. Ame doesn't think that Santa uses Water or Ice Make magic to make babies."

"As do I," Ayumi grinned. "I bet he uses Solid Script magic!"

Gray frowned and forced his gaze to Ame. His little girl would not have her curiosity fed! He was not ready to deal with it! Someone needed to think of something before this got out of hand. Jellal didn't think fast enough. The children crowded around him and the blue haired mage became flustered. He tried to focus on anything except for the curious children in front of him. The other adults were giving him no help. They were watching him burn!

"What did you say, Haruka?" He asked cautiously, hoping he had misheard.

_Mavis, I hope I misheard her_

"Papa, where do babies come from? Santa makes them doesn't he?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I wanted to try something cute. I'll probably change this rating to a T due to foul language likely being used in future chapters. Don't be too harsh with me :)_


End file.
